Capitolo 57
}}| }}} }| }}} - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Nome style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Capitolo 57 - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Postato il style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" 7 Febbraio 2012 - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Titolo style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Il Nessuno Entra in Azione! Un Incredibile Sacrificio!! - }} |} Il Capitolo 57 intitolato Il Nessuno Entra in Azione! Un Incredibile Sacrificio!! è il Cinquantasettesimo Capitolo della prima serie della Fan Fiction. Capitolo Era passata un ora da quando i Cavalieri della Speranza, insieme a Crocodile e Orochimaru, erano partiti alla volta di Glade Rite con lo scopo di sconfiggere Luke e distruggere per sempre il Signore del Male che vive dentro di lui… ed era circa un ora che il ragazzo era lì in piedi di fronte alla struttura lasciata dai Discendenti della Luce affinché i loro eredi potessero compiere l’Apocalispse Rite nel caso di assoluta necessità. La cosa strana però era che quella radura, rispetto a milioni di anni fa, era più piccola, ma molto probabilmente quello era dovuto al distaccamento degli Universi. Dietro al giovane c’erano ancora Aqua e le Creature dell’Oscurità, che erano lì in attesa di ordini da parte del loro Capo. Ad un certo punto il Signore del Male, percependo che i loro avversari erano in movimento, si mise in contatto con Luke *Ehi ragazzo!* *Che cosa c’è?…* *I tuoi “amici” si stanno muovendo… molto probabilmente stanno venendo qui per combattere contro di te e chiudere la questione una volta per tutte!* *… Quanti sono?* *… Mi sembra che sono in 13, di cui uno è distaccato dal resto del gruppo!* *Se stanno venendo qui significa che hanno sbloccato la Statua di Malefone e che hanno stretto un alleanza con Cell e Malefica per contrastarci… ma chi saranno gli altri 3?* *Dei semplici impiccioni, nulla di più. Ordina alla tua amica di ucciderli tutti!* *… Preferisco affrontare i Cavalieri della Speranza da solo… voglio testare la mia nuova forza… sempre che sia possibile…* Il ragazzo alludeva al fatto che un ora prima il demone lo aveva obbligato a lasciar morire tutti coloro a cui si era affezionato, e non sapeva se a lui andava bene che di quei 10 se ne occupasse lui personalmente *… Si, non ci vedo nulla di male, sarà anche un ottima occasione per mettere le mani un ultima volta su quei rompiscatole che mi hanno sigillato quando avevo finalmente raggiunto il mio obiettivo!* *… Allora provvedo ad ordinare ad Aqua di uccidere i 3 che sono di troppo!* *Procedi pure!* Al termine della comunicazione, Luke si voltò finalmente a guardare la Maestra del Keyblade e i mostri che erano fuoriusciti da poco dalla Porta del Male e, rivolgendosi alla ragazza, le disse “Aqua… 13 persone si stanno dirigendo qui… dai loro la caccia… e uccidi coloro che non sono reincarnazioni dei Cavalieri della Speranza!” “Così sarà fatto, mio signore!” dopo un leggero inchino, Aqua trasformò la sua arma in un mezzo volante e, dopo esservi salita sopra, partì a razzo in direzione dei combattenti per la libertà: dopo che il ragazzo aveva preso il controllo della sua mente, lei aveva ottenuto la capacità di percepire qualsiasi movimento avversario grazie all’oscurità. Luke la guardò allontanarsi con occhi misti tra il serio e il triste… era molto dispiaciuto di non poter risparmiare coloro a cui ormai si era affezionato, e questo lo faceva stare male interiormente. Ma qualcun altro sapeva del suo stato d’animo *Piantala di pensare a loro. Devono morire… e questo lo sai meglio di me!* *Per favore, piantala di parlarmi di loro…* meno ne sentiva discutere e meglio era per lui *Bah come vuoi… piuttosto, direi che è il momento di far marciare i miei umili servi e mandarli a distruggere ogni forma di vita…* *D’accordo, darò loro l’ordine!* *Sarebbe inutile, loro obbediscono solo a me. Ci penso io a mettermi in contatto con loro tramite la tua mente!* *… Ok, fai pure…* rispose semplicemente il ragazzo abbassando la testa sconsolato. Così il Signore del Male, dopo essersi messo in comunicazione con i suoi umili servitori tramite la mente dell’Hitari maggiore, cominciò a parlare alle Creature dell’Oscurità con voce diabolica *Miei umili schiavi… il momento è finalmente giunto, è ora di dare una ripulita a questi Universi abitati dalla feccia meglio nota come “forma di vita intelligente”… il vostro compito è semplice: marciate in tutti i mondi… e distruggete qualsiasi essere che respiri e pensi, nessuno deve rimanere in vita… NESSUNO!!!* i mostri ringhiarono al cielo, felici di aver ricevuto finalmente un ordine *E ORA ANDATE, MIEI DEMONI… PARTITE ED UCCIDETE OGNI ESSERE VIVENTE, NON DEVE RIMANERNE VIVO NEMMENO UNO! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!* Al comando del demonio, gli esseri diabolici fecero dietro front e cominciarono a correre a quattro zampe, come facevano sempre loro, diretti verso le Porte degli Universi per uccidere qualsiasi essere respirasse e per far tornare tutti gli Universi quelli che erano un tempo… il dominio del Signore del Male. Tutti i mondi erano in grave pericolo: le Creature dell’Oscurità stavano per invaderli tutti per uccidere i loro abitanti… e se questi ultimi non faranno qualcosa… una nuova Dittatura Universale del creatore dell’oscurità non sarà più una semplice utopia… ma una terribile verità! Nel frattempo, proprio come detto dal Signore del Male, le 10 reincarnazioni dei Discendenti della Luce meglio conosciuti come Nuovi Cavalieri della Speranza si stavano incamminando per l’enorme deserto nero che sovrastava l’Universo di Mezzo in direzione della zona oscura dove avevano sbloccato la Porta del Male liberando le Creature dell’Oscurità. Purtroppo, nonostante ci avessero impiegato un ora, avevano superato solo ¾ della strada per giungere fino a quel punto dove tutto era iniziato e dove tutto sarebbe finito… ma non era quello il problema principale, visto che molti dei membri della Resistenza lì presenti erano ancora parecchio dubbiosi sulla disponibilità dei 4 ex membri dell’Esercito nel volerli aiutare. Nami e Kairi infatti continuavano a tenere sotto controllo Malefica: sapevano che era una donna molto malvagia, e per questo non si erano fidati di lei dal primo momento che l’avevano vista con i loro amici. La strega, capendo che le due ragazze stavano guardando lei, sorrise e disse “Che c’è, avete qualche problema con me?” “… A dire la verità sì…” rispose semplicemente la Custode del Keyblade. La navigatrice invece aggiunse “So che siamo alleati in quanto tutti qui a parte Crocodile e quella serpe siamo reincarnazioni dei Cavalieri della Speranza… ma sappi che, al primo tiro mancino che ci darai… ti toglierò di mezzo senza pensarci due volte!” ”Accipicchia, quanto rancore verso di me… e dire che dovrebbe essere il contrario, visto quello che tutte e due mi avete fatto!” ribatté però la donna, che più che spaventata sembrava quasi divertita. Kairi però concluse il tutto dicendole “Noi ti abbiamo avvisato, quindi stai bene attenta…” ”Messaggio recepito…sappiate solo che, quando non avrò più bisogno di voi al termine di questa storia, vi ucciderò tutti, a cominciare da voi due…” l’odio che scorreva tra quelle 3, soprattutto tra Nami e Malefica, era davvero enorme, e non si sarebbe assopito facilmente. Anche C-18 continuava a guardare male Cell: fin dal primo momento in cui lui aveva proposto l’alleanza lei non era stata d’accordo, anche se alla fine era stata costretta ad accettarli nella loro squadra… ma ciò non cambiava l’odio che la bionda provava per l’Androide… odio che non se ne sarebbe andato via in fretta. L’ex Generale, accortosi che la donna lo stava guardando, sorrise malignamente e disse “Hai per caso paura che possa assorbirti di nuovo? Non temere, come già detto, non ho bisogno di te per raggiungere la perfezione, visto che l’ho già ottenuta… ma ciò non significa che non vi ucciderò tutti appena avremo distrutto quel bastardo di Luke!” ”… Provaci e io sarò lì a darti la lezione che meriti!” si limitò a dire C-18 guardandolo sempre male. Ma Cell aggiunse “Tuttavia non sarai la prima con cui me la prenderò: prima devo fargliela pagare a Goku, Luffy, Naruto e Sora… solo allora toccherà a te!” la minaccia però non spaventò minimamente la donna: odiava quell’essere più di ogni altra cosa al mondo… e, se si fosse presentata l’occasione, l’avrebbe distrutto, poco ma sicuro. David invece stava tentando di parlare con Crocodile e Orochimaru, che erano davanti a tutto il gruppo e non fiatavano neanche lontanamente “Ehm… scusate ragazzi, perché rimanete sempre in silenzio?” ”… Non mi sembra ci sia molto da dire in questa situazione…” si limitò a rispondergli l’ex Shicibukai. L’Hitari minore, con la goccia dietro la testa, disse “Ehm si questo lo so… ma almeno evitate di fare gli asociali!” “Senti da che pulpito viene la predica!” replicò il Sannin sorridendo. Ma David stavolta non ebbe niente da ridire “Lo so che un tempo anch’io ero un indifferente e asociale… ma ormai sono diverso, ho cambiato vita, e lo devo tutto ai miei amici…” ”Beh, buon per te!” esclamò Crocodile che non sembrava interessato alla cosa. “Piuttosto, come mai siete venuti anche voi come scorta? Non mi sembra che ne avevamo bisogno, visto che sappiamo benissimo dove si trova la zona oscura, mentre Malefica sa dov’è Glade Rite!” chiese ulteriormente David non capendo quel particolare. Fu Orochimaru a rispondergli “Semplice: nel caso incontriate dei nemici prima di giungere a Luke, noi interverremo e li sistemeremo al posto vostro: dovrete essere al 100% delle vostre energie quando lo affronterete!” ”… Capito, e in effetti non hai tutti i torti…” si limitò a dire il biondo. Invece, più o meno al centro del gruppo, vi erano i 4 amici che stavano discutendo tra di loro sulla battaglia che incombeva minacciosa “Ragazzi, tra poco combatteremo contro uno dei due creatori, sono così emozionato!” fece infatti il giovane dal cappello di paglia nella sua solita ingenuità. “… Non che ci sia molto da divertirsi su questo, visto che quello vuole distruggere ogni forma di vita…” replicò però Goku pensieroso. Naruto però concordava con il pirata “Io do ragione con Luffy, questo è un grande onore che solo pochi hanno ottenuto: poter dare calci nel sedere a quel bastardo del Signore del Male!” “Già, siamo in 10 contro di lui, non gli daremo scampo…” esclamò anche Sora, pronto a potersi scatenare contro quel demonio che minacciava tutti gli Universi. Il Sayan però, nonostante non vedesse l’ora di poter menare le mani anche lui, non poteva ignorare la brutta sensazione che aveva *Se noi falliremo, i nostri amici e il resto dell’umanità saranno spazzati via… non possiamo perdere contro di lui… ne va del destino di tutti gli Universi!* Ad un certo punto però, la voce di Nami attirò l’attenzione di tutti “Ehi guardate lassù!” e indicò un punto che stava proprio sopra le loro testa. Tutti e 11 i presenti alzarono il loro sguardo verso l’alto… e videro qualcosa che si stava avvicinando a loro molto velocemente. “E quello che diavolo è?” domandò Orochimaru non riconoscendolo. Tuttavia a Kairi sembrò fin troppo familiare *Aspetta, non sarà…* Ad un certo punto da quello strano oggetto partì una Tempesta Firaga che si scagliò dritta contro di loro “Attenzione!” gridò immediatamente Sora riconoscendo l’attacco. A tutti bastò un balzo all’indietro per evitare il colpo, e proprio per questo il misterioso oggetto scese in picchiata dritto verso di loro, fino a fermarsi un attimo prima di toccare il suolo. Fu allora che il gruppo poté vedere che cos’era e capire chi vi stava sopra “Aqua!” fece infatti C-18 riconoscendo l’amica. Era proprio la Maestra del Keyblade in groppa alla sua macchina volante, che in quel momento scese dalla sua arma e la fece tornare normale impugnandola con la mano destra e puntandola verso di loro. “Ma cosa stai facendo? Siamo noi, non ci riconosci?” domandò Luffy non capendo il comportamento della ragazza. “Idiota, ti sei dimenticato che Luke ha preso il controllo della sua mente?” lo sgridò Crocodile: quando il ragazzo faceva così tanto l’ingenuo lo faceva arrabbiare. Il giovane dal cappello di paglia però rispose sinceramente dicendo “A dire il vero sì, me l’ero dimenticato…” lasciando di stucco il povero ex Shicibukai. Goku nel frattempo strinse i pugni: ci mancava solo che dovessero combattere contro una loro amica *Non ci voleva che venisse fin qui per affrontarci… cosa facciamo ora?* Malefica nel frattempo, ridendo, disse ai suoi compagni di squadra “E’ davvero un peccato dover combattere contro i propri amici, non è vero?” Aqua intanto si degnò finalmente di parlare e, continuando a puntare il Keyblade dritta verso di loro, disse “C’è qualcosa che non va… mi era stato detto che eravate in 13… dov’è quello di voi che manca?” ”In 13? Ma che stai dicendo, siamo sempre stati in 12 da quando siamo partiti!” la corresse Naruto. Cell capì che quell’informazione gli era stata detta da Luke *Non credo che lui mentirebbe alla sua alleata… ma allora… chi ci sta seguendo?* Kairi però, al contrario degli altri che erano o preoccupati o indifferenti, era spaventata: non credeva che la sua maestra potesse un giorno diventare uno sgherro di quel demonio che era il Signore del Male… lei era una delle persone che rispettava di più al mondo, e non poteva permettere che facesse quella fine. La rossa, facendo un passo avanti, cercò di convincerla a tornare in sé “Maestra la prego, ponga fine a questa storia, combatta l’oscurità che Luke le ha introdotto nel corpo. Può farcela, so che ne è in grado!” ”Kairi lascia stare: lei non è più la Aqua che conoscevi!” cercò di avvertirla Nami preoccupata. E in effetti la Maestra del Keyblade le rispose semplicemente dicendo “Sparisci Cavaliere della Speranza: il mio compito è uccidere coloro che non sono le reincarnazioni dei Discendenti della Luce, quindi levati immediatamente dalla mia vista!” David rimase colpito da quelle parole *Interessante, quindi il Maestro vuole sul serio battersi con noi… beh non è un problema: si pentirà presto di essersi schierato con quel demone!* Ma Kairi non sembrava intenzionata a mollare: aveva le lacrime agli occhi e voleva farla tornare normale… e ci sarebbe riuscita, in un modo o nell’altro “La prego, la supplico, combatta le tenebre che sono dentro di lei. Lo faccia per me, per Axel e per Ansem, che abbiamo sempre creduto in lei!” “Adesso basta!” Aqua sembrava realmente scocciata dalla presenza della giovane “Mi hai stufato mocciosa: visto che non vuoi spostarti ti farò fuori personalmente, in fondo il mio signore mi perdonerà per aver fatto fuori un solo Cavaliere della Speranza…” detto questo, la Maestra del Keyblade si lanciò immediatamente contro l’allieva brandendo la sua arma… sembrava sul serio intenzionata ad ucciderla… “KAIRI, SPOSTATI DI LI’!!!” le gridò contro Sora preoccupato a morte per la fidanzata. La rossa però non volle muoversi di lì… non sapeva se era il terrore che l’aveva immobilizzata o la convinzione che la maestra si sarebbe fermata ad un passo dal colpirla, fatto stava che decise di rimanere immobile e di chiudere gli occhi, in attesa del colpo avversario. “KAIRI!!!!” il bruno, temendo per la vita della ragazza, tirò fuori il suo nuovo Keyblade e si preparò a gettarsi nella mischia per parare il colpo della giovane dai capelli azzurri… Ma poi… proprio quando l’arma stava per abbattersi sulla giovane… qualcuno precedette Sora parando l’attacco al suo posto… qualcuno che possedeva due Chakram e che li aveva seguiti per tutto il tempo… Kairi decise di aprire gli occhi e, quando lo fece, “Ma chi…” vide qualcuno che si frapponeva fra lei e Aqua e che stava ancora usando le sue armi per parare il Keyblade della giovane. Gli altri lo riconobbero subito “Axel!!” fecero infatti in coro Goku, Naruto, Luffy, Sora e David. “Ma cosa ci fa lui qui?” si domandò invece C-18 stupita di vedere il Nessuno lì con loro. Cell invece capì subito che era lui il 13° a cui si riferiva la Maestra del Keyblade *Deve essere lui quello che ci ha seguiti per tutto questo tempo…* Immediatamente Axel volse lo sguardo verso i suoi compagni e, mentre teneva ancora la presa, disse “Voi proseguite: di lei mi occupo io!” “Che cosa?” fece Nami sbalordita da ciò che aveva detto il giovane dai capelli rossi. Quest’ultimo nel frattempo, dopo aver costretto Aqua a mollare la presa e a prendere le dovute distanze, fece un balzo giungendo di fronte al gruppo e disse loro “Non perdetevi in chiacchiere e muovetevi: ha detto esplicitamente che vuole coloro che non sono le reincarnazioni dei Cavalieri della Speranza… io sono tra di loro, quindi sono il più indicato ad affrontarla!” ”Axel, ma perché la vuoi affrontare da sola?” domandò Naruto al Nessuno. Orochimaru però intervenne dicendo “Piantatela e facciamo come ha detto: a quanto pare vuole affrontarla da solo… e io non ho di certo voglia di rimanere qui a perdere tempo con lei!” ”Ha ragione!” esclamò Goku rivelandosi favorevole all’opinione del Sannin “Noi abbiamo un nemico più forte da affrontare, quindi non possiamo sprecare energie contro di lei!” Tutti dovettero concordare con le sue parole: loro dovevano sconfiggere il Signore del Male, un nemico quasi invincibile… e dovevano essere al 100% per sperare di riuscire a batterlo… “Ok, sarà meglio muoverci allora…” fece Sora tristemente: il lato di Roxas che era in lui sarebbe voluto rimanere per aiutare l’amico… ma sapevano entrambi che se Axel voleva combattere da solo un motivo c’era. “Forza muoviamoci, non c’è un minuto da perdere!” al richiamo di Cell, tutti cominciarono a correre proseguendo il loro cammino diretti verso Glade Rite… Aqua, nonostante ci fossero Crocodile e Orochimaru lì in mezzo, decise di non seguirli e rimanere lì ferma e immobile… e questo perché, come detto dal Nessuno, lui non era una delle reincarnazioni dei Cavalieri della Speranza… e quindi era uno di quelli che doveva eliminare! Appena i 12 furono tanto lontani da non vedere più i due con gli occhi, David domandò “Avremo fatto bene a lasciarlo combattere da solo?” ”Tranquilli: da quanto ho potuto vedere mentre era nell’Esercito, è un tipo tosto!” le rispose Malefica. “Concordo, saprà cavarsela senza di noi!” aggiunse anche Crocodile che, invece di correre, levitava grazie alla sua sabbia. Kairi invece, volgendo lo sguardo alle sue spalle, sorrise felicemente: aveva capito perfettamente che Axel li stava seguendo proprio per poter incappare in Aqua… e anche che aveva deciso di rimanere a combattere contro di lei perché sperava di farla tornare quella di un tempo… perché in fondo, anche se non voleva ammetterlo… voleva molto bene anche a lei! Tornando al campo di battaglia, Axel ed Aqua erano ancora lì ad osservarsi, in attesa che qualcuno di loro facesse la prima mossa… solo che, mentre la Maestra del Keyblade era ferma immobile a fissarlo, il Nessuno stava pensando *E così è questo ciò che intendevano con controllo mentale…* mentre gli osservava gli occhi intrisi d’oscurità. Ad un certo punto però la ragazza cominciò a parlare “Hai fegato a volermi affrontare da solo, lo ammetto… però questo non vuol dire che avrai un trattamento di favore: mi è stato ordinato di uccidere i 3 del gruppo che non sono le reincarnazioni dei Cavalieri della Speranza… e tu sei tra di loro!” “… Ho una domanda… per caso ti ricordi di me?” domandò ad un certo punto Axel. “Io non ti ho mai visto in tutta la mia vita!” gli rispose immediatamente Aqua senza pensarci due volte. A quel punto il giovane dai capelli rossi capì *Luke deve avergli cancellato la memoria… non vedo altre soluzioni…* “Ora basta parlare, fatti sotto!” detto questo, la Maestra del Keyblade si scagliò contro il Nessuno sguainando la sua arma nel tentativo di lanciare un fendente. Axel però non si fece trovare impreparato e parò tranquillamente l’attacco con l’ausilio dei suoi due Chakram “Hai un ottima parata!” gli disse la ragazza con un sorrisino… Ma anche il ragazzo sorrise alla sua frase “E questo è niente…” dopo queste parole, le armi del giovane venne invase dal fuoco e Aqua, per evitare di finire scottata, si vide costretta a distanziarsi con un balzo. “Quindi tu controlli il fuoco…” fece la ragazza osservandolo quasi indifferente. Axel però, sorridendo di nuovo, rispose dicendo “Io non controllo il fuoco… io SONO il fuoco!” per poi allargare le braccia e creare una specie di muro infuocato intorno a se stesso e alla sua avversaria… ora erano entrambi circondati dalle fiamme del Nessuno! Aqua, guardandosi intorno, disse “Credi che mettermi in trappola ti permetterà di vincere?” ”Guarda che hai frainteso… io non voglio vincere…” volle puntualizzare il giovane dai capelli rossi “… Ciò che voglio è solo farti tornare quella di un tempo!” ”Piantala di dire cavolate!” la giovane, stufa di quei discorsi senza senso per lei, decise di creare un Aeroga sotto di sé per darsi lo slancio necessario per poter levitare in aria. “Wow, una mossa niente male!” dovette ammettere Axel stupito da quella tecnica. “E questo è niente!” puntualizzò però Aqua usando le stesse parole che aveva utilizzato il Nessuno prima; subito dopo, puntando il Keyblade verso il basso, sparò una serie di Blizzaga contro di lui: sapeva che con quelli avrebbe messo in difficoltà uno come lui, e per questo li aveva usati. “Oh cacchio…” Axel sapeva che se quegli attacchi l’avessero beccato gli avrebbero fatto molto male… ma per fortuna ideò subito un piano per scamparla e, saltando all’indietro, penetrò nel suo muro di fuoco, mandando a vuoto il colpo avversario. “Maledizione!” la ragazza, scendendo a terra sempre in mezzo alle fiamme, cominciò a guardarsi attorno, in attesa dell’arrivo dell’avversario. Quando… il Nessuno, spuntando fuori alle sue spalle, gli si avventò contro e lei ebbe solo il tempo di girarsi prima di ritrovarsi al tappeto con il giovane che la schiacciava a terra con il suo corpo e il viso rivolto verso il suo. Approfittando del fatto che non poteva muoversi, Axel cercò di farla tornare in sé “Combatti Aqua. Io ti conosco, so che sei forte, non farti abbindolare da quell’idiota di Luke, liberati dalla persecuzione a cui ti ha condannata, so che puoi farcela!” nel frattempo Aqua cercava di dimenarsi nella speranza di liberarsi “L’altra volta mi hai detto che ormai era chiaro che io provavo gli stessi sentimenti di voi umani… e avevi ragione, ormai grazie a Roxas è così, e non mi piace vederti succube di quello stronzo. Liberati dal controllo mentale, tu hai la forza per riuscirci!” ”SMETTILA DI DIRE STRONZATE!!” con questo impeto di rabbia, Aqua, nonostante non potesse muoversi, utilizzò la mano per puntare il Keyblade verso di lui e colpirlo in faccia con una bolla d’acqua che lo spazzò via liberandola dalla presa “Finalmente!” Il Nessuno, rialzandosi in piedi immediatamente, digrignò i denti “Maledizione, è più cocciuta di un bue!” Subito dopo la giovane si rimise in piedi con un balzo e tentò parecchi fendenti nella speranza di colpire il giovane, ma lui riuscì agilmente a schivarli tutti e, saltando alle sue spalle con un balzo, tentò un affondo con i suoi Chakram, parato tranquillamente dalla Maestra del Keyblade. “Non sperare di sconfiggermi così!” detto questo, Aqua creò un Aeroga per levitare verso l’alto e sparare delle bolle d’acqua su tutto il campo circondato dalle fiamme, in modo da essere sicura di riuscire a colpire il Nessuno. Axel però aveva già un piano in mente “Non funzionerà di nuovo contro di me!” e lanciò uno dei suoi Chakram dritto contro l’avversaria. L’arma distrusse tutte le bolle d’acqua che incontrò nel suo camminò e ferì la ragazza al braccio sinistro “Ahia!” fece lei tornando a terra e toccandosi la parte ferita con il Keyblade. “Ti avevo avvertito che non avrebbe funzionato!” fece il giovane mentre si riprendeva l’arma che era tornata indietro a modi boomerang. Aqua però, invece di essere disperata per essere stata fregata in quel modo, sorrise malignamente e disse “Niente male… ma è inutile contro di me!” per poi usare un Energiga per curarsi totalmente! Axel però rimase quasi indifferente alla cosa, anzi, sorrise felicemente nel vedere la determinazione e la forza dell’ex compagna “Sei davvero una combattente eccezionale… è proprio per questo che Ansem ti ha scelta per creare con noi il Team Tempesta!” Sentendo quel nome, qualcosa si accese nella mente della ragazza… non capiva perché… ma quel nome gli era familiare “Il Team… Tempesta?…” all’improvviso la mente cominciò a fargli male e lei si toccò la testa con la mano sinistra gridando… molto probabilmente l’Aqua di un tempo stava combattendo per riuscire a riprendere il controllo del suo corpo! All’inizio il Nessuno rimase sorpreso da quella cosa, ma poi capì cosa stava succedendo *Forse le mie parole sono servite… forza Aqua, combatti… so che puoi farcela!* Tuttavia, all’ultimo, il controllo ebbe la meglio e Aqua, ancora sotto il dominio di Luke, sguainò il suo Keyblade e si lanciò contro Axel nel tentativo di trafiggerlo al petto con la sua arma. Il giovane dai capelli rossi parò il colpo con l’utilizzo dei suoi due Chakram… ritrovandosi così in una situazione di stallo proprio come la ragazza: lei continuava ad imprimere forza e lui faceva altrettanto per resistere al suo colpo… sembrava quasi che non si riuscisse più ad uscire da quella morsa… finché… Ad Axel venne un idea, un idea per far tornare Aqua quella di un tempo… era particolarmente rischiosa, ma lui era sicuro che avrebbe funzionato *Mi dispiace… ma se è l’unico modo per farti tornare come prima… così sia!* così, in un impeto di coraggio, lasciò cadere a terra le sue due armi, facendo in modo che il Keyblade lo trapassasse da parte a parte sullo stomaco! Il giovane sputò immediatamente fiotti di sangue a causa del colpo, e in un attimo il muro di fuoco che circondava il campo di battaglia sparì… ma ciò che saltò di più all’occhio… fu lo sguardo sconcertato della ragazza, che era rimasta allibita dal gesto del suo avversario. “M-Ma cosa… perché l’hai fatto?…” il Nessuno non ebbe neanche il tempo di rispondere che la Maestra del Keyblade cominciò a toccarsi dolorante la testa, quasi come se il gesto appena compiuto avesse sbloccato in lei qualcosa… in un attimo l’aura nera che la avvolgeva sparì e gli occhi tornarono azzurri come un tempo… Axel, con quel gesto eroico… aveva fatto tornare Aqua quella di un tempo!!!! “C-Che diamine…” la giovane naturalmente cominciò a guardarsi intorno: l’ultima cosa che ricordava era che stava attaccando Luke… e poi… il vuoto “Perché sono qui?…” Axel, capendo che la sua amica era tornata, sorrise nonostante il Keyblade conficcato nella sua pancia e il sangue che gli usciva dallo stomaco e dalla bocca “L-Lo sapevo c-che il mio g-gesto ti a-avrebbe sal…” tuttavia le sue forze cominciarono a mancare e il Nessuno iniziò a cadere di schiena sul terreno. Aqua, vedendo l’amico conciato in quel modo, strabuzzò gli occhi scioccata da come era conciato e da come era ferito mortalmente “AXEL!!!” in un secondo lo raccolse prima che toccasse terra e, inginocchiandosi, gli tenne il viso con la mano destra mentre con quella sinistra gli toglieva la sua arma dalla pancia e la faceva sparire. Il giovane, osservandola con gli occhi semichiusi, disse “A-Allora s-sei veramente t-tornata normale…” ”Ma è ovvio che sono normale. Piuttosto che cosa è successo? Come ho potuto farti una cosa del genere?” la giovane stava trattenendo le lacrime per evitare di mostrarsi “debole” di fronte a lui. Il Nessuno, mentre delle particelle di oscurità cominciavano a staccarsi piano piano dal suo corpo, le spiegò ciò che lui sapeva “L-Luke ha preso i-il controllo d-della tua m-mente g-grazie a un c-contratto f-firmato 7 anni f-fa… s-sono riuscito a f-farti tornare n-normale s-sacrificando la mia v-vita… s-se non altro… n-non è stata f-fatica sprecata… a-adesso dovrai a-andare al Q-Quartier G-Generale… l-lì ti s-spiegheranno t-tutto…” ”Luke?!” *Lurido bastardo, come ha potuto…* fu a quel punto che la ragazza non riuscì più a trattenersi e scoppiò a piangere sonoramente: già Ansem era morto davanti ai suoi occhi… e ora anche Axel stava per morire… e per di più per mano sua! Lui, mentre il suo corpo svaniva a causa della sua imminente caduta, vide la reazione della ragazza e, dopo aver sputato del sangue dalla bocca, trattenne le risate sarcasticamente. Lei, vedendolo, gli gridò addosso “E ORA COS’HAI DA RIDERE? STAI PER MORIRE, NON TE NE RENDI CONTO?!” “C-Certo che me n-ne rendo c-conto… c-ciò che m-mi fa r-ridere… è l-la tua r-reazione…” ”COSA AVREI DOVUTO FARE? RIDERE A CREPAPELLE PER LA TUA MORTE?” Ci fu un attimo di silenzio… finché il Nessuno, sorridendo e chiudendo gli occhi, spiegò il motivo del suo gesto “N-No… è c-che… è l-la prima v-volta che t-ti vedo c-così disperata… c-ciò vuol d-dire… che io t-ti sto a c-cuore…” “Ma è ovvio: sei stato mio compagno di squadra per 7 anni, ormai considero sia te che Ansem come due grandi amici, al pari di Ventus e Terra… n-non posso concepire che anche tu, come gli altri, stai per andartene… n-non puoi…” Aqua non smetteva di piangere: sembrava quasi che l’essere sua amica fosse una sorta di maledizione… e proprio per questo non si dava pace. Ormai del corpo di Axel rimaneva solamente dal busto in su, ciò voleva dire che tra poco sarebbe tornato ciò che era prima di venire al mondo… ossia niente… ma per fortuna c’era il tempo necessario per dire le ultime cose che voleva far sapere alla sua compagna di mille avventure “S-Sappi… c-che con t-te e A-Ansem mi sono t-trovato bene… m-mi mancherà combattere a-al tuo f-fianco… a-addi…” purtroppo non riuscì a terminare la frase che si era prefissato di dire, in quanto le particelle di oscurità abbandonarono anche il viso del giovane, condannandolo alla morte e alla sparizione definitiva, in quanto, essendo un Nessuno, tecnicamente non esisteva, e per cui non sarebbe andato né al Paradiso né all’Inferno… ma sarebbe sparito per sempre! Aqua vide i frammenti di oscurità di cui era composto salire su in alto nel cielo e sparire dalla sua vista… e lì le lacrime le scesero come non avevano mai fatto prima, perché ora tutti i suoi migliori amici l’avevano abbandonata… e quel che era peggio, lui era morto per poterla salvare… sapeva bene che si sarebbe sentita in colpa per il resto della sua vita *Addio Axel…* Dopo essere rimasta parecchi minuti lì a piangere, decise che era il momento di agire e, asciugandosi velocemente le lacrime, trasformò il suo Keyblade in una macchina volante e, una volta salitavi sopra, partì in quarta in direzione del Quartier Generale della Resistenza: il Nessuno le aveva detto di andare là per venire a conoscenza di cosa stava succedendo… ed era proprio quello che aveva intenzione di fare… soprattutto perché erano le ultime volontà di un grande amico quale era stato Axel! Nel frattempo il resto del gruppo era ormai andato parecchio avanti e, dato che non vi era traccia né di Aqua né del suo avversario, avevano ricominciato a camminare… fino a superare la zona oscura in cui ore prima avevano sbloccato la Porta del Male! Infatti in quel momento si trovavano all’interno di quel posto lugubre e stavano camminando per giungere a Glade Rite dove Luke li stava attendendo. “Speriamo che Axel la faccia ragionare…” C-18 non poteva fare a meno di essere preoccupata per il Nessuno: se avesse fallito nel farla tornare quella di un tempo, sicuramente la Maestra del Keyblade l’avrebbe ucciso, così un altro loro amico si sarebbe aggiunto alle vittime della lotta per sconfiggere il male definitivamente. Fu Malefica a rivolgere la parola all’Androide dicendo “Se vuoi il mio parere quella ragazzina non ha scampo: conosco Axel e so che è molto forte!” ”Sempre che non si trattenga…” la bionda infatti temeva che il Nessuno, per non fare del male alla sua ex compagna di squadra, non combattesse al 100% contro di lei… cosa che poi effettivamente aveva purtroppo fatto. Goku intanto si era avvicinato a Crocodile e Orochimaru e, rivolgendo la parola a loro due mentre continuavano l’avanzata, chiese loro “Scusate la domanda… ma perché voi due e Cell avete deciso di tradire l’Esercito? La strega non ce l’ha rivelato…” il Sayan voleva sapere il motivo di tale gesto. Il Sannin gli rispose senza problemi “Semplice: il Signore Oscuro ci aveva degradati… e noi non l’abbiamo presa bene!” ”E’ stata una specie di vendetta…” aggiunse anche l’ex Shicibukai. “Oh ora capisco… certo che però Xehanort era scemo a non accorgersi che tutti nell’organizzazione a parte Malefica facevano solo i loro interessi e l’avrebbero tradito alla fine… anche se sono convinto che sotto sotto anche quella strega lo stava solo sfruttando!” ”Su questo non ti do torto!” fece Orochimaru ridendo per la frase del Son. Crocodile però rivelò anche un altro particolare che forse la Resistenza ignorava “Sappi che tanto, all’instaurazione della Dittatura Militare Universale, il Signore Oscuro non ci avrebbe mai dato quello che ci spettava e si sarebbe sbarazzato di noi…” grazie alle registrazioni viste la sera precedente, avevano visto l’ex Leader dell’Esercito dirlo tra sé e sé. “Ora comprendo tutto…” disse infine Goku capendo come stavano le cose all’interno di quel gruppo malvagio “… Era un organizzazione non tanto organizzata!” inutile dire che il Sannin e l’ex Shicibukai sorrisero a quella battuta: non aveva per niente tutti i torti. Invece Kairi, che in quel momento teneva la mano al suo fidanzato, rivelò a Sora la sua preoccupazione “Non ti nascondo che sono preoccupata per la Maestra… ma anche per il destino degli Universi… se falliremo noi… il Signore del Male distruggerà tutto… e tutti!” Il bruno però, con un sorriso sincero, la rincuorò subito “Stai tranquilla: finché saremo insieme, nessuno ci batterà… e poi abbiamo i nostri amici e il gruppo di Cell a supportarci, lo sconfiggeremo, vedrai…” La rossa a quel punto non poté non ricambiare il gesto: quel ragazzo aveva la dote di farla stare bene interiormente anche in situazioni come quelle… e forse era per quello che si era innamorata di lui “Grazie Sora, sei dolcissimo…” ”Questo e altro per la mia fidanzata!” replicò subito il giovane con un sorriso a trentadue denti. Nami non poté non notare quanto quei due stessero così bene insieme… e così gli tornarono alla mente le parole che Gohan le aveva detto prima della partenza “Fidati, da quel poco che ho potuto vedere… a te piace molto Luffy!!”… che fosse vero? Beh lei non poteva non ammettere che provava attrazione per il suo Capitano, soprattutto dopo tutto quello che aveva fatto per lei… ma lui provava le sue stesse sensazioni? C’era solo un modo per scoprirlo… Facendosi coraggio, la navigatrice si avvicinò al pirata dal cappello di paglia e, tirando un grosso sospiro, cominciò a parlare “Ehi Luffy…” Il giovane, girando la testa verso di lei, sorrise a trentadue denti e disse “Ehi Nami, sei pronta per spaccare la faccia a Luke e al Signore del Male?” “Eh? Oh si certo…” a quel punto la ragazza si prese una ciocca di capelli e cominciò a giochicchiarci con le dita della mano destra: dopo l’”avventura” con Gohan, quella era la seconda volta che si sentiva in imbarazzo… forse anche più di quella volta, e questo perché molto probabilmente stavolta non era solo attrazione… ma era amore vero e proprio! Lei era sempre convinta che il suo cuore gli indicasse il Sayan… ma in quel momento più che mai era sicura che ciò era successo solo perché si sentiva attratta da lui… mentre con il suo Capitano la cosa era diversa… lei lo conosceva da più tempo e avevano passato parecchie avventure insieme… eppure in quella situazione si sentiva una bambina, visto che non aveva il coraggio di rivelargli ciò che provava. Luffy, notando la distrazione della navigatrice, le domandò “Ehi Nami, tutto bene?” “Eh? Oh si tutto bene… è che… volevo chiederti una cosa…” a quel punto decise che non gliel’avrebbe detto direttamente, ma glielo avrebbe fatto capire lanciandogli messaggi “… Tu cosa pensi di me… dal lato emotivo?” ”Ma è ovvio: sei la mia navigatrice e una grande amica!” le rispose ingenuamente il pirata. “… Ok questo lo sapevo, ma… io ti piaccio… fisicamente?” forse era stata un po’ diretta, ma sapeva anche che quello era l’unico modo per far capire le cose al suo Capitano. “In che senso scusa? ?_?” replicò lui con un punto di domanda sulla testa. Inutile dire che la ragazza dai capelli arancioni si trattenne dal mollargli un pugno in testa *Ma è il modo di rispondere a una domanda del genere?* comunque preferì assoggettarlo… almeno per il momento “Nel senso… tu provi qualcosa per me? Ti piaccio almeno un po’?” “Continuo a non capire ?_?!” A quel punto la navigatrice non ci vide più dalla rabbia e gli mollò un potente pugno sulla testa facendogli crescere un enorme bernoccolo temporaneo “IDIOTA! NON CAPISCI NIENTE SULLE RAGAZZE!!!” detto questo, lei si allontanò imbufalita raggiungendo C-18 e affiancandosi a lei. Luffy, mentre si toccava la testa dolorante, disse “Ma cos’ho detto di male? T_T” Naruto, che aveva assistito a tutta la scena, sospirò per l’ingenuità mostrata dall’amico *Luffy Luffy non è così che bisogna rispondere a domande del genere… meno male che il maestro è qui!* e, avvicinatosi al pirata, gli avvolse il braccio sinistro intorno al collo e cominciò a parlare “Lascia che ti spieghi un paio di cose sull’amore: quando una ragazza e un ragazzo sono legati da un sentimento molto profondo, sentono un desiderio irresistibile scorrergli nelle vene…” David, che aveva osservato tutto e stava ancora guardando, pensò stupito *Da quando in qua Naruto dà lezioni su queste cose?* Invece Cell, che era stato attirato nella discussione dalle grida di Nami, pensò subito *L’amore… anche se ho cellule umane in me, non lo capirò mai…* Passarono alcuni minuti e la traversata proseguì tranquilla: ormai mancava davvero poco a Glade Rite e tutti si stavano preparando mentalmente all’immenso scontro che sarebbe iniziato da lì a poco… quando delle strane vibrazioni fecero tremare la terra sotto i loro piedi. “Ecco, ci mancava il terremoto!” si lamentò immediatamente Sora. Tuttavia alcuni non si erano dimenticati della spiegazione data dai membri originali della Resistenza ai tempi dello scontro con Barbanera e Marlick “Ma… è impossibile! In questo Universo non dovrebbero esserci terremoti!” fece infatti C-18. “La cosa non promette nulla di buono…” si limitò a dire Malefica digrignando i denti. Finalmente, dopo qualche minuto, si scoprì quale era la causa di quelle vibrazioni… anzi diciamo purtroppo, visto che si rivelarono essere le terribili Creature dell’Oscurità, che erano dirette alle Porte degli Universi e, per farlo, dovevano per forza passare per quella strada. “Oh no! Sono quei mostri!” fece C-18 stringendo i pugni. “Questa non ci voleva…” disse invece Crocodile digrignando i denti come la strega. “Stanno venendo dritti verso di noi, che cosa facciamo?” domandò a quel punto Nami ai suoi compagni di squadra. Purtroppo a nessuno venne un idea in mente… tranne che a Goku e Cell, a cui venne un lampo di genio improvviso… in fondo non sapevano se le Creature dell’Oscurità li avessero notati visto quanto erano lontane… quindi perché non “oltrepassarle” e risolvere il problema? Immediatamente i due si guardarono e il Son chiese “Pensi anche tu quello che penso io?” ”Credo proprio di sì…” i due avevano capito perfettamente che il loro piano coincideva da un semplice sguardo… in fondo anche l’Androide aveva delle cellule Sayan nel suo corpo. Così i due gridarono ai propri compagni “Presto, aggrappatevi a noi!!” il piano era usare il Teletrasporto per ricomparire alle spalle dei mostri e poter proseguire senza attirare la loro attenzione. Gli altri non lo capirono, ma decisero comunque di dar loro retta e, appena si furono tutti attaccati (a Goku si aggrapparono quelli della Resistenza, mentre i 3 malvagi si attaccarono a Cell), i due si concentrarono e, usando la loro tecnica, sparirono da quel punto, per poi ricomparire alle spalle delle Creature dell’Oscurità, che proseguivano la loro avanzata apparentemente senza averli notati. “Ha funzionato!!” esultò immediatamente Luffy alzando il pugno al cielo. Naruto invece cominciò a sbeffeggiare gli esseri “Tsk e voi sareste le creature che tutti gli Universi temono? Ma se non siete neanche in grado di localizzare noi…” Ehm… forse era meglio che non parlava così presto… visto che quei mostri all’improvviso bloccarono la loro avanzata e, girandosi verso di loro, cominciarono a scagliarsi contro di loro con le fauci aperte e gli artigli sguainati. “Oh cavolo, adesso ci vengono addosso O_O!” esclamò David sorpreso da quel cambio improvviso di direzione. “Moccioso… ma non potevi stare zitto?!” si lamentò Orochimaru con l’Uzumaki che, naturalmente, cominciò a guardarlo male. “Scappiamo ragazzi! Non possiamo sprecare energie contro di loro!” l’idea di Goku venne approvata da tutti: se utilizzavano le loro forze per battersi contro le Creature dell’Oscurità, non ne sarebbero rimaste sufficienti per poter combattere contro il Signore del Male e Luke… di conseguenza, almeno in quella situazione, era meglio evitare lo scontro. Così tutti e 12 cominciarono a correre verso la direzione dove, secondo le indicazioni di Malefica, doveva trovarsi Glade Rite, con quei mostri che li inseguivano pronti a sbranarli non appena li avrebbero catturati. I minuti di corsa passarono velocemente… ma quegli esseri non sembravano avere alcuna intenzione di mollarli, visto che continuavano a star loro dietro pronti ad ucciderli alla prima occasione. “Maledizione, non ci mollano per nessun motivo!” esclamò Kairi spaventata da quella brutta situazione. “E’ normale…” le rispose Malefica, che per scappare meglio si era trasformata in una sfera luminosa e fluttuava in aria “… Quegli esseri sono pura oscurità, non si fermeranno fino a quando non avranno compiuto la loro missione!” “Ciò vuol dire… che ci seguiranno finché non ci avranno sbranato?!” domandò stavolta Sora alla strega. “Altamente probabile!” gli rispose semplicemente quest’ultima. Tuttavia Crocodile e Orochimaru, dopo aver ascoltato attentamente quel discorso, capirono il vero motivo per cui quei mostri li stavano inseguendo… Aqua prima aveva detto che il suo obiettivo era uccidere coloro che non erano le reincarnazioni dei Cavalieri della Speranza, di conseguenza quasi sicuramente era la stessa missione che avevano le Creature dell’Oscurità… e ciò voleva dire che, se li stavano inseguendo… era solo per loro due! Entrambi si guardarono immediatamente e capirono di avere avuto la stessa intuizione… in quel caso c’era solo una cosa da fare… era vero che era particolarmente rischiosa… ma non vi erano alternative… “Che dici… lo facciamo?” domandò infatti il Sannin all’ex Shicibukai. Quest’ultimo non sembrava particolarmente convinto della cosa, ma alla fine, con un sorriso, rispose “… Facciamolo!” Messisi d’accordo, i due si bloccarono istantaneamente interrompendo la corsa e si girarono dritti verso le Creature dell’Oscurità “Tecnica dell'Ombra del Groviglio di Serpi!” richiamando a sé questa tecnica, Orochimaru sputò dalla bocca milioni di serpenti che crearono un muro lungo quanto tutta la valle che si frappose tra il gruppo e gli esseri mostruosi. “Ma che diamine state facendo?” domandò subito Luffy, che si era fermato insieme agli altri per capire cosa stessero tentando di fare. Fu Crocodile a parlare dicendo “Voi proseguite… qui ci pensiamo noi!” ”Cosa? Ma siete pazzi? Sono troppi per voi, non ce la farete!” fece però David, sottolineando che erano solo due contro milioni di quegli esseri malvagi. “… Questo lo sappiamo benissimo…” rispose però l’ex Shicibukai cogliendo di sorpresa tutti… sapevano di non farcela contro di loro… eppure volevano comunque rimanere a combattere… Nel frattempo le Creature dell’Oscurità stavano graffiando e mordendo i rettili per crearsi un passaggio e poter continuare il loro inseguimento e Orochimaru, vedendo che i suoi animali non avrebbero retto ancora tanto, girò la testa verso di loro e disse “I miei serpenti non resisteranno a lungo, sbrigatevi e continuate, tanto è noi due che vogliono, voi vi lasceranno in vita affinché sia Luke ad occuparsi di voi personalmente. Muovetevi e andatevene via di qui!” “Ma…” Sora era pronto a fermarli, però Goku, che era dietro di lui, lo bloccò mettendogli la mano destra sulla sua spalla sinistra. Subito dopo fece segno di no con la testa e disse “Questa è la loro scelta… e noi non dobbiamo fermarli…” Inutile dire che calò un silenzio quasi tombale in tutta la zona, gli unici rumori che si sentivano erano quelli delle Creature dell’Oscurità che stavano a poco a poco sfondando il muro di serpenti… tutti loro avevano considerato quei due come dei nemici fino a quel momento… ma quel gesto che stavano facendo era davvero inatteso e incredibile, visto che avevano deciso di dare la loro vita per permettere loro di salvare gli Universi… ”Sbrigatevi, prima che sia troppo tardi!” li rimproverò di nuovo l’uomo dalla pelle bianca nel tentativo di mettere loro fretta. Fu allora che Naruto, incredibilmente visto quanto odiava quel Ninja per aver portato via da Konoha Sasuke, intervenne e disse al Sannin “Orochimaru… grazie!” l’ultima parola l’aveva detto con un sorriso sulle labbra. Quest’ultimo naturalmente venne colto alla sprovvista da quella frase tanto improvvisa quanto incredibile… e non poté fare a meno di sorridere e girare la testa verso l’Uzumaki dicendo “Vedi di pestare Luke anche da parte mia…” ottenendo l’approvazione del giovane. Anche Luffy volle dimostrare a Crocodile che apprezzava il suo gesto “Siamo già stati alleati… ma non ti credevo capace di una cosa tanto umile…” ”Risparmia il fiato: lo faccio solo affinché Luke e il Signore del Male si becchino la lezione che meritano!” replicò però l’ex Shicibukai visibilmente contrario alle parole del pirata. Tuttavia quest’ultimo, sorridendo, aggiunse anche “Comunque sia… apprezzo quello che fai!” Pure Nami era rimasta sorpresa dal gesto dell’uomo di sabbia… perché non credeva che l’uomo che aveva tentato di distruggere il regno di Bibi potesse fare un azione del genere… Persino Cell volle dire loro qualcosa… qualcosa che forse avrebbe dovuto dire loro giorni prima “Ragazzi… è stato un onore fare squadra con voi!” quella frase attirò immediatamente l’attenzione dei due… e immediatamente i 3 si scambiarono uno sguardo d’intesa… erano stati compagni di squadra per poco tempo… ma avevano imparato a conoscersi e a rispettarsi… sicuramente non avrebbero dimenticato quei momenti tanto facilmente… e se proprio dovevano dirsi addio… era meglio farlo combattendo per una giusta causa una buona volta… Alla fine Goku, rivolgendosi a tutti, disse “Forza ragazzi… andiamo…” le 10 reincarnazioni dei Cavalieri della Speranza gettarono un ultima occhiata ai due ex membri dell’Esercito… e poi cominciarono a correre diretti a Glade Rite: ormai mancava davvero poco… e non potevano permettere che il sacrificio di Crocodile e Orochimaru fosse vano! I due rimasero lì da soli, fermi e immobili mentre i mostri avevano ormai creato delle fessure nel muro di serpenti e altri si erano stancati e avevano deciso di scavalcarlo volando, ancora poco e si sarebbero gettati contro di loro con l’obiettivo di sbranarli all’istante. “Tecnica Superiore della Moltiplicazione del Corpo!” con questa mossa, il Sannin creò 10 copie di se stesso, pronto ad intercettare le creature. Nello stesso momento l’ex Shicibukai, dopo aver tirato indietro il coltello che ormai aveva al posto dell’uncino, volse lo sguardo verso il compagno e gli disse “… E’ stato un onore combattere al tuo fianco…” ”… Sentimento reciproco, amico mio…” rispose il Ninja confermando ciò che aveva appena detto l’uomo di sabbia… erano entrambi sicuri che sarebbero morti… ma almeno se ne sarebbero andati senza alcun rimorso! Purtroppo in quell’istante le Creature dell’Oscurità riuscirono a distruggere la barriera di serpenti annullando totalmente la tecnica e si scagliarono contro i due a zanne aperte e fauci spalancate. “Desert La Spada!” con questa tecnica, Crocodile trasformò le dita delle sue mani in delle lame di sabbia compatte, con il quale riuscì a ferire 5 di quei mostri. Orochimaru invece, con tutte e 10 le sue copie, utilizzò l’Arte del Fuoco – Soffio di Fuoco per sputare dalla bocca delle vampate di fiamme che investirono totalmente molti di quei mostri. Appena ebbero distanziato le creature che erano loro più vicine, i due si scagliarono dritte contro le altre milioni, uno brandendo il coltello e l’alto facendo spuntare dalle sue braccia dei serpenti… con coraggio i due cominciarono ad infierire contro quegli esseri riuscendo a tenere loro testa grazie alla loro tenacia e alla forza… ma purtroppo il numero era tutto a loro sfavore, e infatti, a causa delle milioni di Creature dell’Oscurità che erano lì, non ci volle molto affinché tutte le copie del Ninja saltassero e gli ex membri dell’Esercito si ritrovarono addosso parecchi di quegli esseri… che non lasciarono alcuna via di scampo e nessuna via di salvezza ai due… Intanto le 10 reincarnazioni dei Discendenti della Luce si erano distanziati abbastanza dai loro ex compagni di squadra… e nessuno aveva osato aprire bocca dopo quel fatto, visto che tutti lì consideravano eroico il gesto compiuto dagli ex nemici… e lodavano la loro tenacia. “Non c’è che dire… sono stati molto coraggiosi!” ammise persino Malefica. “Già… non dimenticherò mai ciò che hanno fatto…” fece anche Kairi con la testa abbassa. Cell invece era quello più triste di tutti in quel momento… non aveva mai considerato Crocodile e Orochimaru come degli amici, e neanche in quel momento li riteneva tali… ma non poteva non essere dispiaciuto per quello che era successo a loro… in fondo erano stati compagni di squadra per un bel pezzo, e lui aveva delle cellule umane nel suo corpo… I suoi pensieri però vennero interrotti dalla voce di Nami “Ehi guardate lì!” la ragazza aveva indicato un enorme catena montuosa che si stagliava proprio davanti ai loro occhi. Tutti, alle parole della navigatrice, alzarono lo sguardo e videro anche loro le sculture naturali davanti al loro sguardo, e a quel punto Sora domandò “Questa è…” ”Si… questa… è Glade Rite!” concluse Cell annunciando che finalmente erano arrivati a destinazione… ed erano pronti a chiudere i conti una volta per tutte con il passato! Eventi Principali *Luke ordina ad Aqua di uccidere coloro che non sono i Nuovi Cavalieri della Speranza e il Signore del Male ordina alle Creature dell'Oscurità di invadere tutti gli Universi. *Aqua raggiunge il gruppo e tenta di uccidere Kairi, ma all'ultimo viene fermata da Axel che si offre di affrontarla mentre gli altri proseguono. *Axel si sacrifica per far tornare in sé Aqua e muore tra le sue braccia. *Aqua parte per tornare al Quartier Generale della Resistenza per essere informata di tutto. *Viene svelato che, all'interno dell'Esercito, tutti perseguivano i propri interessi e avrebbero ucciso gli altri componenti dell'organizzazione una volta instaurata la Dittatura Militare Universale. *Nami tenta di capire cosa prova Luffy per lei, ma il giovane è troppo ingenuo. *Le Creature dell'Oscurità raggiungono il gruppo e Crocodile e Orochimaru decidono di sacrificarsi per far proseguire il gruppo, così muoiono combattendo i mostri. *Il gruppo raggiunge Glade Rite. Personaggi Apparsi Luke Hitari Aqua Creature dell'Oscurità Signore del Male Son Goku C-18 Cell Naruto Uzumaki Monkey D. Luffy Nami Sora Kairi David Hitari Malefica Axel Crocodile Orochimaru Categoria:Capitoli di "I Cavalieri della Speranza"